


Round Two

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Character: Raph Relationship: Raph/readerRequest: Here it is can you make Nightwatcher X reader fanfic where Raph dressed up as the Nightwatcher has sex with the reader?





	

Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles   
Character: Raph   
Relationship: Raph/reader  
Request: Here it is can you make Nightwatcher X reader fanfic where Raph dressed up as the Nightwatcher has sex with the reader?  
You sat at your windowsill, looking out at the dark night sky. It was a beautiful clear night and a few stairs dotted the night sky. Tonight, you wore a skirt and strappy top since you weren’t planning on going out.   
Glancing at your phone quickly, you sighed impatiently as you glanced back up at the sky again. You were waiting for Raph. He had said he had a surprise for you and that he was going to come to your home to show you. When you had spoken, he had sounded a little worried which made you worried.   
You had known he had been up to something which he hadn’t told you about for a while. You knew it was important to him and because of that, you decided not to push him.   
You had been dating Raph for just over a year and your relationship with Raph grew every day.   
You saw a shadow on the rooftop of the opposite building and smiled, stepping away from the window. You walked to your couch and heard a slight panting and feet landing on the ground behind you. You turn around and gasp, stumbling back.   
Standing in your living room was a man in what appeared to be a metal suite. Instantly, you knew he was the Nightwatcher. Donnie had mentioned him a few times but you hadn’t really been paying attention.   
You were about to scream when he darted forward and placed his hand over your mouth. You remembered your training with Raph and grabbed him hand, kicking the back of his knee and kneeing him in the stomach.  
The man grunted and you turned, about to run into another room.   
“[y/n]!” You heard Raphs voice. You froze in the doorway, your heart beating hard against the inside of your check. Slowly, you turned to see the man kneeling on the floor. He began to reach up and remove his helmet. You caught a glimpse of the green skin you loved, then his mouth, nose and eyes. As you met Raphs gaze, you had to lean against the doorframe, your hand over your mouth.   
Raph placed the helmet on the ground and stood up, walking towards you with his hands raised.   
“[y/n]?” He asked, his voice shaking a little along with his hands.   
You reached out and took his hands, studying the gloved he wore. They were thick and made of leather with metal over coat to protect his knuckles.   
“I don’t understand.” You look up at him, your eyes begging him for answers.   
“I-I just need you to trust me with this, okay?” Raph brings his hand up to gently cup your cheek. You closed your eyes and lean into his touch.   
You didn’t understand nor would you try to. But when you opened your eyes, you could see that Raph was holding his breath and waiting for your next move. He was desperate for your answer.   
“As long as your safe and you know what you’re doing.” You then raised your hand and placed it over hid, showing him that you were okay with him.   
Raph let out and audible sigh of relief before he swooped down, pressing a passionate kiss to your lips.   
The physical side of your relationship had only consisted of was kissing but as you felt the passion and love behind this kiss, you wondered if it would escalate.   
You placed your hand on his chest, feeling the cold metal against your palms and as Raphs arms pulled you closer, you realised how attracted to him in this.   
He was like a protector, a knight in shining armour to you.   
This only made you kiss him harder. Raph caught on and gently pushed you up against the door frame. His hands ran up and down your sides before snaking up your top to touch your skin. You felt the cold leather against your skin and moaned into the kiss. Raph was obviously both surprised and turned on as he let out a low growl. You felt his member begin to harden and press against your lower stomach, gently grinding against you for some friction. Slipping your hand before your bodies, you rubbed him through his suite. Raph gasped as your actions but caught on quickly, his hands slipping further up your top.   
You let out a shaking breath as his hands covered your breath and massaged them. You had to pull away from the kiss to let out a breathless moan but Raph was impatient and took the opportunity to attack your neck. He licked and sucked the flesh, instantly finding your sweet spot and abusing it.   
Your knees nearly bucked as he felt yourself becoming more and more turned on.   
Raph felt you quiver under his touch and this only encouraged him as his hands retreated and you saw them start to take off the suite.  
You reached out and grabbed them, making Raph pull away with his eyes wide. He must have thought you were telling him he couldn’t go any further. How wrong he was.   
“Keep it on.” You half whispered and half moaned in his ear, earning a low growl from him as he smirked at you. You saw him reach down and unzip the trousers, revealing his hard member. You took this opportunity to slip down your panties. Raph watched you closely before stepping forward. You were about to question what he was going to do when his hands grasped your sides and lifted you up, pinning you against the wall. You gasped as you felt him rubbing against your heated entrance. You knew you were more than ready for him so you slipped your hand between your bodies and position him at your entrance. Raph let out a low grown as you touched him but when he pushed inside you, his breath caught in his throat.   
You moaned loudly as he filled you, your head falling against the wall behind you. Raph gave an experimental thrust, earning more groans of pleasure from you both.   
His confidence grew as he began to speed up a little and developing a rhythm . You wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist.   
Raph buried his face in your neck and you felt him leave sloppy kisses but you didn’t care. Your world was filled with pleasure and judging by his sounds, so was his.   
Raphs pulled away from your neck to press a feverous kiss to your lips. You moaning into this kiss, fighting him for dominance but failing.   
You could feel your orgasm building and knew you wouldn’t last much longer.   
“Raph, im gonna-“ You gasped.   
“Me too.” Raph barley manged to get the sentence out when you interrupted him with a moan.   
You felt the knot in your stomach tighten and then you were blinded by pleasure as your orgasm caused your body to shake in his arms. Your fingertips digging into his skull and your lips finding his.   
Raph couldn’t take anymore and his thrusts began to get sloppy but fast before he spilled his seed inside you.   
Both panting heavily, you felt yourself began to slide down the wall. When you opened your eyes, you saw Raph was kneeling while still inside you and your legs around him.   
You couldn’t help but smile as he opened his eyes to find yours. He cheeks were now a bright red colour and he shaking a little.   
“Was that-?” Raph trailed off, a little unsure of himself.   
“Amazing.” You answered, leaning in to kiss him again.   
“Once I can stand, I’ll take you through to the bedroom.” Raph mumbled into the kiss, making you pull away.   
“Why?” You ask, a little unsure as to why you couldn’t cuddle on the couch.   
“Round two.” Raph winked at you.   
While you loved the suite, you couldn’t help but smile to yourself at the thought of him taking it off.


End file.
